netherrealm_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Victor Stiches/Arcade
Hallowteens Rival Match Jack Burns * Victor: RRAAAGH! * Jack: '''Well well well! What have we here? * '''Victor: '''Leave Victor alone! * '''Jack: '''What’s the matter? Afraid of a little fire? * '''Victor: '''FIRE BAD! FIRE BAD! * '''Jack: '''What’s wrong? Afraid to get burns? Shouldn’t be so worried, have you looked in the mirror lately? Hahahah! * '''Victor: '''Me Victor squash pumpkin head! RRAAAGH! Bram Renfield * '''Victor: '''Pale Man! * '''Bram: '''How rude of your, it’s not my fault my kind can’t go out in the sun. * '''Victor: '''Sun…? * '''Bram: '''Of course a creature such as you wouldn’t even know what the sun is. If you were a vampire you would be stupid enough to walk out during daytime without thinking. * '''Victor: '''Victor no like you insulting Victor! * '''Bram: '''And you have speech problems too? Your blood is probably not worth draining. * '''Victor: '''Pale man make Victor angry! Victor kill pale man! * '''Bram: '''Dracula Vs. the Frankenstein Monster…who would have thought this match-up would actually come about. Very well if it’s to make you leave my sigh, have at you! * '''Victor: '''RRAAAGH! Boss Fight Sub-Boss '''Victor is at the gates of Wiseman’s Fortress * Victor: RRAAAGH! Let Victor inside! The gates open up revealing Wiseman * Wiseman: '''As expected of a disgusting creature such as yourself, no manners, no patients and no sense of intelligence! * '''Victor: '''Victor no like old man’s insults! * '''Wiseman: '''Scared that I’m stating facts? Look at yourself, who could ever want to be allies, friends or a lover to an ugly thing like you! * '''Victor: '''Not Victor’s fault born ugly! * '''Wiseman: '''Is that so? Then you were born a monster and die like one! You are prove of how I see humanity. Most born looking human but underneath they are nothing but monsters! You however born looking like one and thus need to perish from this world! * '''Victor: '''Victor wasn’t born monster! Victor’s dad turned Victor into a monster! * '''Wiseman: '''You just further proven my point, parents turning their children into monsters are just as bad! But enough of that, today you die your hideous monster! * '''Victor: '''RRAAAGH! Final Boss '''Wiseman is on the floor defeated while Victor stands over him * Victor: Victor win…Victor can leave! * Wiseman: Foolish being…you won’t ever escape. * Victor: Huh? * Wiseman ''': You think I was an old fool asking you too to seek me and finish me so you can be free? That I would give advice to bloodthirsty monsters like you? That I would make you do all this endless slaughter so you could be free! * '''Victor: Victor confused! * Wiseman ''': All the blood you spilled was all used for a ritual…its ingredients are the life force and blood of the strongest monsters…including you. * '''Victor: Victor…bait? * Wiseman ''': Oh yes…the last ingredient was the blood and lifeforce of the strongest one…being you, but much to my dismay defeated me……I will surrender my life… '''Victor goes in for the kill…. * Wiseman ''': BUT NOT BEFORE I GIVE MY REMAINING LIFEFORCE TO THE RITUAL! '''In that moment Wiseman uses up all his life force for the ritual * Victor: 'Huh? * '''Wiseman ': It’s a shame that I can’t live to see him…punish the rest of you for your sins…only he can open the gate once defeated…but with my lifeforce and the others he is unstoppable…go Daemon Inferna…punish those who wrong you and your mother….my son… '''Wiseman dies and becomes ash before suddenly the demon called “Daemon Inferna” rises from a red crack underneath the ritual stone. * Victor: What is you…? * Daemon: Human Kind...Human Kind is not human…Human Kind has their own monsters…they make monsters…they are monsters…cruelty, greed, madness and hatred…are emotions said to be used by monsters…but those monsters are human…this world….is already filled with disgusting monsters…and now...I shall destroy every single one. Hidden Boss (Bonus Fight) Victor walks up to the fortress, only to find it wide open. * Victor: '''Now Victor must leave now! '''Victor then walks in to see the man himself Wiseman kneeling on the ground in defeat, looking upset. * Victor: '''Old man still alive, you want more fight for Victor! '''Suddenly Wiseman drops dead * Victor: 'Huh? Old man dead? * '???: '''Hehehehehe…hahahaha '''Suddenly from the shadows Samuel appears * Samuel: '''Well, what we know, an monster. * '''Victor: '''Victor can't leave until that beast came out! * '''Samuel: '''Are you get angry about it? * '''Victor: '''Victor got mad, Victor is frankestein! * '''Samuel: '''I not sure about Wiseman. * '''Victor: '''Huh? * '''Samuel: '''You see, Wiseman didn't this, im the one who consume to nightmare, to sphere into monsters, and he will never could be happen, i manipulated him as the hatred. * '''Victor: '''Does mean, beastmen is only one! AAARG Victor must kill the beastmen! * '''Samuel: '''Are you kidding me? * '''Victor: '''No more talk for Victor, We must fight! Ending '''Pic of Victor looking in a random mirror inside Wiseman’s fortress * Victor: Victor''' hated looking himself…Victor didn’t want to be ugly…Victor wanted to be liked… '''Pic of Victor punching a mirror in anger. * Victor: '''But no one accepts Victor! Everyone runs from Victor! Everyone thinks Victor ugly! No one loves Victor! '''Pic of Victor walking down the forest, causing loud stomps as he travels * Victor: '''If Victor…ugly to everyone…then ugliness...is new normal…Victor start…new world…if everyone ugly as Victor…Victor can’t be called ugly anymore… '''Pic of a punch of attractive females dressed in Halloween costumes hanging out by a bench with Victor’s shadow looming over them * Victor: First...Victor need love… Fades to black as the girls scream with the sound of pounding is heard. Pic then shows Victor in a the destroyed electric plant stitching up body parts of the women he killed * Victor: '''Victor…make woman…make ugly woman…ugly…new beauty! '''Pic of the stitched up woman on a table with Victor pulling the lever to allow electricity to strike onto the stitched up corpse. * Victor: '''Victor make…..bride! '''Pic of the “bride” waking up eyes full of “life” * '''Victor: '''Bride…alive! Bride is alive! Aliiive! Happy Halloween! Category:Character Subpages